To Heal A Heart
by It's Too Late To Cry
Summary: A Guy/OC story. Set during series 3 but marian is still alive and will and djaq are still in the gang. Guy falls in love with a healer but doesn't want to except it and when she falls ill he fears for her life and their future. it hopefully will be better than the summary.
1. The Beginning

**A Healer and a Knight**

**Ok, please be nice this is my first fan fiction ever so I'm not quite sure if this is gonna work or not. Below is a little background info**

**Set during series 3 but Marion wasn't killed at the end of series 2 and they didn't go to kill the king. Will and Djaq are still in the gang and Kate and Tuck never join. Also Isabella never comes mainly because I don't like her. This is a Guy/OC story. The OC is my character called Lena. Her full name is Lena Elizabeth Costello and she is 20 years old she has a little brother called Harry William Costello who is 11. Their father was a blacksmith who recently died and their mother died when Harry was 2 and Lena was live in Locksley. Robin and Marian used to know Lena when they were younger.**

**I only own Lena, Harry and anything else you don't recognise.**

/

It was a bright sunny day and the people in the village of Loxley were just beginning to wake up and a few people could be seen ambling around. Lena Costello stepped outside of her small, slightly shabby cottage. She picked up the washing and began to peg it to the line, yawning every now and then, as she had not got much sleep the night before, which was due to her annoying, little, 11 year old brother Harry being ill.

_Meanwhile in the forest_

Marian yawned and rolled out of her and Robin's bed. She rubbed her slightly swollen belly and smiled at the memory of the gang and Robins faces when she had told them about the pregnancy. Robin had looked dumbfounded while Much nearly fell over. Djaq had already suspected so just sat back and watched the men make fools of themselves. Little John just smiled though he worried about how they were going to raise the child in the forest and also what would happen if Gisborne found out. Little did he know that was at the back of everyone's mind, well minus Allan who was too busy running from Will for making a crude comment about how the next one pregnant will be Djaq if Will and Djaq don't keep their hand to themselves.


	2. The Looks

**Just a little something, yes ****i know its not much but i've lost my mojo at the moment and i'm ill.**

**I don't own anything from the show**

Guy had always admired the girl from afar and found her strangely attractive for a peasant. He found himself dreaming less and less about a life he originally wanted with Marian and more on this mysterious woman who had recently come to Loxley and was now occupying the little cottage that used to be lived in by the Blacksmith and his son. He noticed the boy still lived there.  
_Maybe there related and she has come to take care of him_ he mused as he rode past on his black stallion towards Nottingham Castle. He would find out later but now he had to endure a day of the sheriff and simple minded guards.  
_brilliant _Guy thought (note the sarcasm) _perhaps something exiting will happen today, something that will end up with a few dead outlaws preferably._

/

Lena walked back into the house keeping her head down as to avoid the gaze of the Lord of Loxley, Sir Guy, who she has been told is a demon in human skin. Why of everyone in Loxley did he have to watch her? She'd catch him sometimes just staring, at first Harry had been worried that Sir Guy wanted to hurt her but now after a month he found it funny and would often tease her about it afterwards. Oh well she could handle the looks as long as that was all it he wanted because if he was looking for more then he had better start looking elsewhere.


	3. Recognition

**First thing first thank you so much to the people who reviewed because I really wasn't expecting it. So this is basically a thank you. Just goes to show what reviewing can do 'hint hint'. **

**I don't own anything from the show**

Guy lay down that night in his bed at Loxley after another tiring, pointless day at the castle. He leaned towards the candle that sat flickering on his bed side table and blew it out cloaking the room in a blanket of darkness. He lay back down and rested his hands behind his head and let his thoughts drift to the girl whose name he still didn't know, he didn't know what attracted him to her, maybe the way she walks with her head high or the way the people all ready look up to her after just over a month of her being here. Either way she was different and intriguing and Guy was eager to find out about her and with that thought still in his mind he fell into a deep sleep.

_Next morning_

Robin, Much, Allan and Will sat at the edge of the forest and watched as Guy and some guards rode past them. With them safely out of the way they proceeded to pull the bags full of food back onto their backs and stroll towards Loxley. A crowd of hungry people pressing in on them the moment they walked into view.  
When the crowds had dispersed Robin saw a vaguely familiar person walking quietly toward him. She stopped a few feet away from him and gave him a small smile. "_You probably don't remember me do you, I'm Lena, William, the old blacksmiths daughter we used to play together as children before you left to fight in the holy land and I left to live with my aunt". _A look of recognition dawned on Robins face and he jumped at her and pulled her into a friendly hug.


End file.
